


傲罗日志

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 雪夜，羽毛糖，和一首愚蠢的歌。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	傲罗日志

**Author's Note:**

> *战后/双傲罗/第一人称  
> *1.7w一发完/复健文学/HE  
> *从圣诞拖到新年拖到什么都不是  
> *极端ooc/其余均不属于我

1999年9月1日  
德拉科·马尔福  
入职第一天。  
我恨傲罗办公室。  
隔间小得可怜，办公桌也土得掉渣。我恐怕魔法部已经穷得叮当响，连一只家养小精灵也请不起，以至于灰尘、汗液、再加上那股子食物变质的味道呛得我直想流泪。（如果斐尼甘不在三秒之内停止吃那个可怕的鲱鱼罐头，我就会立刻把他从窗户丢出去，摔成七八瓣。）  
要是有人能早点告诉我这些，我也不至于八年级的时候要死要活地要加入傲罗大队。成为傲罗和我前十八年的人生规划没有一纳特的关系。当然，也不是说我有什么更好的选择。  
战后，马尔福家的声望比过街的老鼠还不如。没有什么比成为人民公仆更好的洗白方式了。但逼不得已不代表我乐意被人耍的团团转。  
我恨魔法部。特别是沙克尔这个混球。装得好像好像什么正义使者圣母玛利亚一样通过了我的申请，谁不知道他只是需要一个痛哭流涕改过自新的前食死徒来做战后魔法部的金字招牌？在安抚战后恐慌躁动的纯血家族这件事儿上，没有什么比一个自己送上门来的马尔福更能正中他下怀了。  
这是一场公平的交易。他需要以此说服人们相信他自己说的那套血统平等、人心向善的鬼话，而我需要挽救被伏地魔带累到谷底的家族。  
计划原本很完美，大家各取所需，各得其利，如果没有一个名叫哈利·波特的救世主横插一脚的话。  
是的。没错。救世主。哈利·他妈的·波特。  
我真是他妈的受够了。  
我当然知道波特和他的鼬鼠朋友在毕业后就走后门加入了打击手，但我完全没想到沙克尔这个疯子会让波特成为我的搭档。  
我宁愿选罗巴兹那个一身洋葱味的胡子男，也不想要他妈的救世主。  
说真的，我建议韦斯莱收起那副天打雷劈般的怨妇嘴脸。难不成我乐意这事儿发生吗？  
没有哪个心智正常的人会想着把我和波特分到一组。除非他们十分欣赏世界末日。  
我想八成沙克尔是想让我老老实实待在他的眼皮子底下，不到处惹出事端，以为派来救世主就能看住我。  
这回他可是大错特错了。再贴切点儿说，他完全是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。  
波特在我身边我就不可能有老实的时候。比如说刚才，在电梯里，我的胃就一点也不老实。波特站得离我太近了，搞得我直想吐。我背靠着轿厢，屏着呼吸站着，他的右边肩膀抵着我的胸口，让我完全没心思去想该上哪儿去找琼斯太太那只该死的走丢的猫。  
身高优势让我可以偷偷地审视他。从制服里的肥大麻瓜套头衫，到八百年不变的老土圆眼镜，再到鸟窝一样的爆炸头。我来回看了两圈，仍旧只想吐。我当然不敢说这是因为我胃里的蝴蝶扑腾得实在太厉害了，因为波特离我太近了，近到他身上苹果香波的味道一阵一阵地往我的鼻子里钻。也许是我的沉默太过反常，他扭头看了我一眼，鼻尖距离我的嘴唇只有危险的几公分。透过厚厚的、足以令人晕眩的镜片，我看到了那双绿眼睛，瞬间感觉有他妈的小鸟在我的心里唱起了歌。  
在我忍不住吐出来之前，我飞快地移开视线，然后把那些愚蠢的蝴蝶和鸟都杀死了。  
电梯门打开了，波特当先，用他那笨拙的、像小丑跳舞一样的走路姿势一样走了出去，拯救了我免于缺氧窒息。  
我完全不应该觉得小丑可爱，就像我完全不应该觉得苹果香波该死的醉人。  
这些想法和它们所揭露出的可怕的真相都令人作呕。  
真相是，我正倒霉催的、没救了的暗恋着哈利·波特。而和他在一起的每一分每一秒，都像是在让我从内部缓慢地死亡。

2000年1月1日  
哈利·波特  
千禧年的第一天，在家养伤。再好不过了。  
食死徒余党挑在新年前夜发动袭击，大概就是不想让人们好好迎接新的一年。虽说只是些乌合之众，可还是在对角巷造成了不小的混乱。等傲罗小队赶到的时候，他们已经劫持了几个人质，躲进了摩金夫人的长袍店。  
恐慌的人群里，一个女巫看到我，立刻扑过来抓住了我的袖子，求我救救她的儿子。我忙着安抚周围人的情绪，并且思索可行的策略，而马尔福站在我身边一言不发，像一尊苍白的雕像。  
然后他提议由他去和他们谈谈。我潜意识里知晓这方法值得尝试，但想也没想就拒绝了他。可能是因为我明白他去了之后就很难全胳膊全腿儿地回来，毕竟在逃的食死徒都恨他恨不得能把他抽筋扒皮。也可能是因为时至今日，我仍旧不怎么相信他成为了一个傲罗这件事儿。  
可这回马尔福没有听我的，哪怕我摆出上司的架势也没能制止他像个愣头青一样走进了食死徒们的防护圈。交谈声被静音咒隔绝，变成嗡嗡一片的杂音。我看到他们的嘴唇翕动，马尔福这个白痴把魔杖扔在了地上，举起了双手，然后为首的食死徒露出了一个得逞的笑。  
他们如约放出来了一个男孩儿，他的脸上带着泪痕，飞快地钻进了母亲的怀抱里。他们相拥着，一起转过脸去看。  
长袍店的大门被魔咒击得粉碎，马尔福倒退着摔到店前的空地上，挣扎着想要爬起来，但一阵红光击中了他的胸口，叫他猛地一下倒在了地上，痛苦地扭动起来。  
钻心咒，毫无疑问。  
无声的尖叫穿透屏障袭击了我的脑袋，我在心里数着秒数，已经开始模拟怎样让这些人渣烂在阿兹卡班。  
折磨停止时，马尔福张着嘴巴，大口喘气，像一条搁浅的鱼一样躺在那里。他的傲罗制服被地上的玻璃渣和碎木条割出了一道道口子，打理齐整的金发沾着沙土和鲜血。然后红光再次亮了起来，他们再次放出了一个人质。  
这样循环了五次，人质只剩下了一人。  
马尔福这个逞英雄的白痴像是死了一样躺在那里，浑身发着抖。  
我怀疑他根本没有任何的谈判技巧，纯粹是去给人送菜。但在任务途中，显然不是清算这些的时候。  
有那么一会儿我以为他真的去见伏地魔了，直到他给我打了个手势，我才吐出一口气来。  
在曾经我最为痛恨马尔福的时刻，也从没有一秒钟希望他真的死掉，更不要提战争结束以后，一切都改变了。  
现在他是跟我并肩作战的搭档。  
我握紧了魔杖，精神紧绷，才意识到自己也在发抖。马尔福觑准空袭，猛地跳起来扑向那个挟持着人质的食死徒。待机中的傲罗小队同时动了，四个昏迷咒，又四个逃犯被绳之以法。我跑到马尔福身边，他面朝下趴在地上，双臂张开，身体护着那个小女孩。  
我去推他的肩膀，感觉心脏快从喉咙口跳出来了，手也抖得不像话。  
起初他没有反应时，我已经在想卢修斯会怎样把魔法部闹得天翻地覆，然后再让纳西莎来一个水漫金山。现在，我能够以玩笑的口吻记录这件事，但当时我只是一屁股坐在了地上，看着他的“尸体”。  
所有我努力遗忘的事情都在这一刻蜂拥而至。战争结束后我一直努力让自己忙起来，这样就没空想些乱七八糟的东西。可是那一刻，过载的情绪让我的脑袋像要爆炸了一般疼，痛苦和悔恨不受控制地从我的身体里涌了出来。我本可以拯救的那些人都化作一条条冤魂，围绕着我，声讨着我惨烈的失败。  
我本可以拯救更多的人。小天狼星，卢平，唐克斯，还有马尔福。  
然后，在我的眼泪砸到地上的前一秒，这个命大的混蛋又他妈的醒了。  
我气得想捶他两拳，但更多的还是庆幸，有那么一会儿又气又笑得像个傻子。  
总之，千禧年前的最后一天，我和马尔福化干戈为玉帛，一起去了圣芒戈报道。  
到了之后我才发现手臂上被切割咒划了一道大口子，从手肘一直到小臂，筋肉翻卷，形容可怖。为此马尔福嘲讽我身手退步得可以，而我向他保证他再多说一个字我还是能让他像二年级一样在全霍格沃茨面前笑得咧嘴呼啦啦。  
他看起来被我威胁住了。（当然，更可能的是他流了太多的血，且被钻心咒折磨得神智不清。）  
一些时刻我确信他已经彻底疯了。在治疗师对他进行治疗时，他竟然唱起了歌来。我觉得很是有些好笑，德拉科·马尔福，荒腔走板地对着一个男人唱着“我在梦里见过你”，这事儿放在平常简直太他妈的滑稽了。但现在我只感到担忧像铅快一样塞满了我的胃，甚至没心思去欣赏治疗师那张写满惊恐的脸。如果他变得和纳威的父母一样，马尔福夫妇是没有可能善罢甘休的。虽然我并不害怕他们，但愧疚同样会让我昼夜难安。  
万幸的是，圣芒戈坚称他没什么大碍。而马尔福本人喝掉两瓶补血剂渐渐清醒过来以后更是对我好心的担忧嗤之以鼻，声称那些二流巫师的钻心咒简直就像挠痒痒一样毫无伤害力。  
我不知道是该夸赞他的演技卓绝还是脸皮厚得前无古人。但总归，我一时没话可说，小臂被绑得像个粽子，神经一抽一抽地作痛，而马尔福显然也没有了说话的力气，半躺着靠在床头假寐。  
不一会儿，他的呼吸就变得平稳绵长，渐渐睡熟了。  
病房里寂静地落针可闻，只剩下挂钟不知停歇地滴答作响，奔赴新年。  
我就坐在那儿看着他的脸，月光从窗户洒进来，照在他淡金色的睫毛上。他的脸苍白得像霜雪一样。  
某些瞬间，过去的片段从我的眼前滑过。那个长袍店里骄矜傲慢的小男孩模糊得像一张劣质油彩，逐渐被一个身穿傲罗制服的狼狈身影替代。  
马尔福确实变了。战争改变了他。  
当然，更多的可能是，我们从未真正彼此了解。  
从针锋相对到并肩作战着实花费了我们不少时间，还得感谢沙克尔，一手策划了这份让波特和马尔福能够和平携手前往圣芒戈的革命情谊。  
总而言之，我得说我对马尔福确实有些刮目相看。众所周知，傲罗不是一份适合他的职业，这事儿恐怕连比尔和芙蓉刚出生的孩子都能说出一二三来。比起正义使者，他还是更适合当邪恶反派。  
但无论如何，他做得还不错。我起初确实带了些有色眼镜，尤其是当沙克尔拆散了我和罗恩，又把马尔福硬塞给我之后。  
他证明了自己，证明了自己是一个还不错的搭档。  
如果不是他的嘴巴有时过于恶毒的话，我甚至可能把“还不错”改成“很好”。  
但就算马尔福改变了，也不能左右他是一个马尔福的这个事实。  
你能指望一个马尔福说出什么好话呢？  
治疗师在午夜前又来了一次，这次留下了一瓶睡眠魔药。  
他走了以后，马尔福捏着鼻子喝掉了魔药，把空瓶子放到了床头柜上，半阖着眼睛躺着。我们相对着沉默下来。  
我有点不知道该留该走，同时也尴尬地不知道该聊些什么，颇有些如坐针毡的意思。  
因为从未有过这样安静平和的时刻，所以没话可说也属平常。  
没有人要求我留在这里，可这是千禧年前的最后一天，我总觉得这时刻的意义过于特殊，让我不应该放任马尔福，一个伤病号，一个人孤零零地待在这里。  
正当我想开口说点儿什么的时候，马尔福睁开眼睛斜睨了我一眼，不知道吃错了什么药，又张开了他的狗嘴。  
“想回家找你的小母鼬过新年就赶紧走吧破特。别在这儿碍我的眼。”  
我不应该跟一个神智不清的病号大动肝火，但在我的理智能够制止我之前，我们已然吵得不欢而散。  
我把病房门摔得震天响。那响声震回了我的理智。我回头看了一眼马尔福。  
透过病房门前的玻璃窗，在千禧年的钟声里，他闭着眼睛躺在那里，瘦削、青白，像一只孤独的鬼影。  
我至少应该对他说句“新年快乐”的。  
这是我的错。

2000年6月9日  
德拉科·马尔福  
二十岁的第四天，我决心辞职，成为一位高贵的无业游民。  
傲罗这他妈的破差事实在没法干。圣芒戈应该给我颁发一张顶级贵宾卡。同时希望法律执行司可以每月报销一下我的祛疤魔药。  
原本我还以为伏地魔化灰以后，巫师界就该一片祥和了。是我太他妈的天真了。  
黑魔王退出舞台之后，好像一下子什么牛鬼蛇神都能冒出来称王称霸了。我和波特的日常简直像魁地奇世界杯一样刺激。一秒钟我们还在追踪离家出走的魔法宠物，下一秒钟，我们已经和数不清的杀人狂魔大战了三百回合，漂浮在前往圣芒戈的路上了。  
但是这些都不是重点。  
对于一个立志复兴马尔福家族的前食死徒来说，职业生涯的高危性和不健全的保障机制充其量只能算是我人生路上的艰难险阻。  
真正让我痛不欲生的只有波特。  
每时每刻待在他身边却不能让他属于我无异于在龙面前放上一颗它永远无法得到的宝石。这他妈的简直比钻心剜骨还让人难受。  
现在我们也算是亲密的工作伙伴了，在新年夜的袭击过后，波特更是将我升级为了他的“朋友”。偶尔我们也会闲聊，或是在巡逻结束后一起去往破釜酒吧，波特甚至会对我倾吐他的生活烦恼，他是怎样与韦斯莱生死与共，又是怎样为他们的争吵郁闷非常。我想他是还活在他的英雄梦里，没准备好应对生活的一地鸡毛。但大多数时候我只想冲他大吼，我他妈的一点儿都不想知道他和小母鼬的恋爱近况。  
波特是个迟钝大王，脑子里缺根筋。  
离他太近了对我的身心健康没有丝毫好处，但他妈的命运简直就是热衷于和我对着来。  
入夏以来最大的反派是一个擅长投毒的疯子，一个隐姓埋名的魔药大师，喜好在漂亮的麻瓜女人身上做些惨无人道的新品实验。追查他的行踪花费了我们超过一个月的时间，终于将他的活动范围锁定在了一家麻瓜酒吧。  
加德文·罗巴兹，我英明神勇的上司，傲罗办公室主任，接下去决定不能打草惊蛇，而我和波特作为傲罗大队里业务水平最高的那对，当之无愧地被选为了潜伏任务的执行搭档。  
说真的，如果他没有要求我们假扮成一对麻瓜情侣，我可能会感觉与有荣焉。  
但现实是，是的，加德文·罗巴兹，我愚蠢如驴的上司，要求我和波特假扮成一对麻瓜情侣。  
会议室里有那么一会儿连呼吸声都没有，恐怕只有罗巴兹一个人在为自己的馊主意洋洋得意。所有人脸上都写满了惊恐，而我隔着长桌，只想把韦斯莱脸上那个便秘一样的表情撕成碎片。（考虑到我本人的表情应该也难看得不遑多让，我还是留了他一条狗命。）  
散会后波特和我维持了诡异的沉默。去年新年夜的绑架案之后，我们的关系缓和了许多，也许是因为有了过命的交情，这种尴尬的时刻少了不少，也因此，这阵诡异的沉默就显得尤为令人心惊。  
五分钟后，我们同时开口，希望对方能够有点儿责任心，主动承担起扮演靓妹的光荣使命。但显然，无论格兰芬多还是斯莱特林，在这种问题上都是彻头彻尾的损人利己。  
我们吵得不可开交，谁也不能说服谁，最后决定猜拳，三局两胜。  
如果我没有用摄神取念作弊的话，我可以说我赢得光明正大。  
波特的大脑封闭术实在烂到家了。他自己技不如人实在怨不得别人。  
我为赢得胜利很是沾沾自喜了一会儿，但很快就发现这完全是一个挖坑给自己跳的恶毒陷阱。  
我根本没有能力承受看到穿着女装的波特，更别提还要跟这个波特作出一些情侣之间的亲密举动，那会要了我的命，哪怕他顶着一张陌生的麻瓜的脸。  
复方汤剂让他的黑发从头顶开始褪色，变成丝绸一样的巧克力色卷发，柔顺地垂在他乳脂般圆润的肩头。他的骨架缩小、变窄，身体的线条柔和下来，肌肤也变得柔软白皙。他没有一点救世主的样子，可我知道他就是波特。看到他的眼睛，我就能一眼把他认出来。  
他走过来，站在等身高的穿衣镜前，别扭地调整着吊带裙的下摆。  
“别他妈的傻站着了。马尔福。帮我把这个该死的拉链拉上。”  
我控制着自己的心脏不立刻以跳水的姿势蹦出来在地上摔成一滩血浆，以前所未有的速度完成了他的指令。  
在镜子里，我看到我们的倒影，顶着两张陌生的脸。他光滑的后背几乎贴着我的胸膛。他把脖子上刻着GW的项链摘下来，仔细收好，又让我为他戴上另一条。我的手指滑过他颈侧柔嫩的皮肤，耳朵里一时只能听到心跳的声响。但这种悸动就像偷窃一样可悲。我在觊觎不属于我，也绝不会属于我的东西。一边嫉妒得发狂一边觉得这事儿荒唐又可笑。一个马尔福，爱上了他引以为毕生死敌的救世主，说出去就够人笑掉大牙了。  
无论是从哪方面看，从外貌、性格、血统再到性别，波特都不是我应该喜爱的对象。可事实上我又能怎么办呢？只要看到他那双漂亮的绿眼睛，看到它们是怎么闪烁着那些坚定的、动人的光，我的心就像薄脆羽毛糖一样可耻地融化了。  
波特挽着我的手走进了酒吧，我尽量在不接触到他身体的前提下维持着一个虚假的亲密状态。夏日的白昼长得恼人，夕阳像一颗血橙挂在天际，汁水淋漓地染红了无辜的云彩。我的心也在酸得淌血。为我们如此靠近，却又如此疏远。  
在吧台前，我们坐在高脚凳上闲聊，一边警惕四周，等待目标的出现。角落里的舞台上，有个麻瓜乐队在唱着那首傻透了的歌。吉他手拨弄着琴弦，宇宙球灯随之旋转，有五彩的光落在波特的眼睛里，他深灰色的眼瞳上滑过一抹绚丽的绿，我呆呆地看着他，希望我的表情不是傻得可怜。酒保递来一杯酒，波特对我狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，然后举起杯子一饮而尽。  
接下去时间变得格外缓慢粘稠，波特向后倒下，像座蜡像一样摔在地上，四肢抽搐着，不动了。我的灵魂飞在半空，而我的身体跪在地上。我听到自己在不停地叫着他的名字。哈利。  
这一刻堪称是我难得灵台清明的时刻，所有那些自私的、人类的情感都离我而去。我不在乎是否能够将他据为己有了。长久以来腐蚀着我心脏的酸液冷却，变成了沉甸甸的、金属一样冰冷的东西。恐惧就在我的胃里。  
我失魂落魄地跌跪在他身旁，紧紧地握着他冰冷的手，然后他的手指在我的手心里抽动了一下，再一下，我模糊不清的视线于是重新有了焦点。  
我低头去看的时候，波特偷偷对我挤了一下眼睛，他的指甲像猫一样，轻轻地挠过我汗湿的掌心，我的心宛如一夕复苏的死火山，意识到他在演戏，狂喜和愤怒一起喷涌而出，呼啸着淹没了我的心神。  
操他妈的。我浑身颤抖，想起去年在长袍店前我的恶作剧。波特就是一个报复心极强的又小肚鸡肠的大傻逼。  
嘈杂的人声缓缓地，像是坏掉的电台一样，流进我的耳朵。嫌疑人就半蹲在波特的对面，一脸关切地询问我们是否需要帮助。我闻着他身上无法遮掩的魔药味道，正愁一腔心火无处发泄，几乎是咬牙切地应承了他的“好意”。  
我们一起把“昏迷”的波特扶出了酒吧，在后巷里，他将要用昏迷咒击倒我的前一秒，我向一旁跳开，抽出魔杖，代替速速禁锢，给了他一个钻心剜骨。  
他痛苦地尖叫着，像虾米一样蜷缩着身体，晕倒在了肮脏的泥地里。  
波特这时候倒是不再装死了，他迅速地扑上来，抓住我的胳膊，一把把我掼到了墙上，大吼着问我抽什么风。如果他如实把这件小插曲写进报告里，就可以省却了我亲自辞职的很多麻烦，但很可惜，他没有，只是安抚性地叫我冷静下来。（我怎么冷静？我他妈的两分钟以前还以为他死了。）  
他永远不会明白我经历了怎样的地狱。有那么一刻我想他还不如真的去死，被我杀死，死在我的手里，让他的身体、他的思想、他的精神和灵魂都永远属于我一人。  
我靠在墙上喘息，心脏狂乱地、几乎是疼痛地跳动着。波特的手抓着我的胳膊，也在喘着粗气。复方汤剂的时效渐渐过去，我看着眼前近在咫尺的那张脸。他比我要小上一圈，无论是变成麻瓜女人之前还是之后，因此不得不用大半个身体压制着我，避免我再次发疯。月光吻着他麦色的皮肤，散发出蜂蜜糖一样甜美的气息。  
我像是着了魔一样去看他的眼睛，我们的视线撞在一起，他的眼睛漂亮得像威尔特郡繁花盛开的春天，漂亮得像独属于我一人的阿瓦达索命。然后波特的视线下移，瞳孔扩张。我感觉我真的快要死了，因为又有成千上万该死的小鸟在我的脑袋里复活，然后唱起了歌。  
波特的身体微微向前倾倒，我们的嘴唇之间的距离不足五公分。他的呼吸吹在我的鼻端，潮湿的，带着微微的酒气。有一个瞬间我确信我们将要接吻。然后“啪啪”两声爆破。韦斯莱和斐尼甘这两个搅事精幻影移形出现在了小巷里。  
等我回过头去的时候，波特已经站在几步远外，一脸冷静地为落网的投毒大师补上两个昏迷咒，就像什么都没有发生。  
考虑到事件已经过去两天，而我还没收到解雇通知或者沙克尔的吼叫信，我有理由猜测他可能还给了他一个混淆咒或者是一忘皆空以收拾我遗留下来的烂摊子。  
但总归，没有被魔法部开除这事儿实在没什么令我开心的。我已经决心辞职，以结束必须忍受哈利·波特在我身边的痛苦。  
那些麻瓜的劣质酒八成还是被人下了迷药。  
我早已坠落谷底。一点儿都不需要无谓的希望。

2000年12月25日  
哈利·波特  
坐在这里写下这些让我感到羞愧难当。  
我觉得我是病了。也可能是阿兹卡班实在是太冷了，冷到引发了我的精神错乱。  
鉴于摄魂怪的累累前科，去年年底，沙克尔决心解雇这些无能的狱卒，转而将看守北海孤岛的任务丢到了我们这些拿着可怜工资的傲罗头上。  
按照排班表，圣诞前夜该轮到罗恩和西莫值班。如果不是后者突然给我发猫头鹰说斐尼甘太太得了急症的话，我本可以在陋居享受莫丽的圣诞大餐。但想起最近和金妮的争吵，我又觉得去阿兹卡班冷静一下躲躲清净似乎也不是个太坏的主意。她最近在忙着魁地奇训练，希望能够在春季选拔时成为霍利黑德哈比队新的击球手。我想等我们都闲下来时再去谈谈未来的事会更好。特别是在我的头脑变得奇怪的现在，我不认为这是谈话的好时机。  
我用守护神给马尔福带了口信，告诉他我会在魔法部门口等他，但许久都没有等到回音。这时才后知后觉地想，马尔福可能不太想在圣诞前夜离开温暖的庄园和丰盛的大餐，和我，还有一堆食死徒一起呆在阿兹卡班共庆佳节。  
这猜测令我有些心虚不安，但无论如何，我已经答应了西莫，并且鉴于罗恩和赫敏的感情近来如胶似漆，比起我和金妮来说更需要一些幸福快乐的家庭时光，作为好朋友的我有责任为爱情鸟作出一些小小的牺牲。  
所以圣诞前夜，马尔福是别想好好待在家里当闲人了。（尽管我对此有些愧疚，并计划向他赔礼道歉。）  
半个小时之后，我仍旧像个无家可归的傻瓜一样一个人站在金色大厅，没有一点马尔福的消息。亲自去马尔福庄园逮人实在是被逼无奈的选择，如果有可能的话，我也不想看到卢修斯那张憔悴得宛若怨妇的脸。  
等我幻影移形到马尔福庄园的时候，风已经变得像刀子一样割人。庄园的锻铁大门在我面前无声无息地滑开，我把这视作邀请进入的讯号，穿越了黑夜中的庭院。  
暖黄色的灯光从高窄的窗格间流泻出来，连带的还有一些尖锐的争吵声，我站在门廊前，那光照在我身上，却一点儿温度也没有。寒风吹透了我的身体，而意识到我无意中闯入了马尔福的私人领地，今夜也许本身就是个彻头彻尾的错误，我听到卢修斯还在大骂他是一个怎样不体面的继承人，轻易地就倒戈到肮脏的阵营里，令马尔福家族世代蒙羞。  
我不应该继续呆在那里，偷听这场争执，但德拉科冰冷又颤抖的声音把我的脚步钉在了原地。  
他说，他无数次地想过，要是没有出生在这个家里，该有多么好。  
我知道他不是真心的。但也不知道如何安慰他。我想着要是他不是一个马尔福，在霍格沃茨的时候，我们也许会成为很好的朋友也说不定，也许还有点儿别的可能，但在思想再次滑向危险的深渊之前，我及时制止了自己。我想起他颤抖地跪在我的身边，叫着我的名字的样子，还有愤怒地，靠在墙上喘息的样子，总觉得麻瓜酒吧里的那杯酒准是哪儿有点问题。  
但同时，如果他不是一个马尔福，他也就不必经历那些抉择和痛苦，被摔碎，又愈合，从而成长为他现在成为的这个人。这是一个无解的问题。  
庄园的大门打开时，我正决心去试试看在别的傲罗那里能不能交到好运，想着也许会有人愿意和救世主一起度过一个特别的圣诞前夜。马尔福走了出来，他背着光，因此我无法看清他脸上的表情，只有微弱的月光刺破厚厚的云层，落在庭院里。他的眼睛反射着那点儿稀薄的月光，是阴天一样的颜色。  
我不知道说些什么好，该拍拍他的肩膀，给他一个拥抱，还是冲进去把卢修斯教训一通，跟他说他是这世界上最混蛋的老爸。  
然后德拉科说。“走吧。”  
我于是把手放在了他的肩膀上，我们沉默着幻影移形，周围变得漆黑，我感到内脏被挤压成了扁平的一团，瞬息后我们落地，脚踩在了北海孤岛银色的沙滩上。无数片雪花在夜空中起舞，海浪声起起伏伏，有冰凉的水珠打湿了我的袍角。我抬头看着夜空，又看向德拉科，一片雪花落在他的眼角，然后在他温暖的皮肤上融化成水珠。他站在那里，像雪一样，冰冷又脆弱。  
“你不知道我曾经有多么嫉妒你。”他转过脸来，看着我说。  
“彼此彼此。”我只好干巴巴地回应，头次觉得自己笨嘴拙舌得无可救药。普劳特和塞维奇这时从阿兹卡班的高墙内走了出来，救我于水火之中。我们完成了交接，我和德拉科并肩走进阿兹卡班。  
看守的工作无聊至极，到了午夜时分，完成了一轮巡视，所有囚犯都老实得宛如秋风中的落叶，心灰意懒地提不起精神。我代表魔法部分发了圣诞节的特殊礼物，一人一只苹果，有人感激涕零，更多的人不屑一顾。回到傲罗办公室后，显示咒告诉我圣诞节已经过去了三个小时，而下一班轮换还有整整五个小时，我和马尔福各自占据着一张椅子，固守着自己的领地，房间里安静得只有炉火跳跃的声音。  
那种诡异的尴尬又慢慢地浮现出来。我再次感觉自己需要说点什么，以打破这种粘稠的令人窒息的局面。于是我问他，你冷吗。他看着我，像看到了一个挥舞着大棒的巨怪。我咬着自己的腮帮子，又说，圣诞快乐。这回他盯了我一会儿，然后冷淡地回复了我，圣诞快乐。  
我们再次沉默下来。炉火令我缺氧。马尔福身上水香调的古龙水味一阵阵地往我的身体里钻。  
他闻起来像是黑夜中的海浪和雪中的海风，令我目眩神迷。  
我的视线无法控制地滑向他的脸。一阵寒风从高窗吹进屋里，枝形吊灯从天花板上洒下摇晃的光，他的鼻梁在那张冰冷的脸上锋利地划出明暗交界，可他的嘴唇看上去却柔软得不可思议。  
我盯着他，有些难以名状的情绪在我的体内膨胀，而负罪感和羞耻感一同撕扯着我的心脏。  
我猛地站起身来，走到离他远远的桌子前面坐下，试图中断这种吸引。从抽屉里隐藏的暗格中，我翻出了西莫藏起来的那瓶火焰威士忌，拔开瓶塞，仰头喝了一口。  
马尔福瞪大了眼睛，像看精神病一样看着我。  
出于礼貌，我问他，“你要来点儿吗？”  
而他毫不客气地问我，“你是疯了吗？”  
我耸耸肩，酒精在我的身体里蔓延开来。我想也许我是疯了，才会想要试试和他接吻是什么感觉。过了一会儿，马尔福还是走了过来，捏着那只由抱枕变成的玻璃酒杯，大概经历了一些思想斗争，才决定与我同流合污。没有什么推杯换盏，更多的只是自斟自饮，直到我们都有些上头，显时咒荧蓝色的光芒像水雾一样消失在空气中，凌晨四点零一分，不知道是谁先提议我们玩些游戏以打发磨人的时间。  
几局巫师棋都以我输得一败涂地而飞快地告终。当黑色王冠再一次地在棋盘上摔成碎片之后，我终于再也无法接受这种单方面的羞辱和凌虐，抽出魔杖将战场消隐无踪。德拉科一手撑着头，哧哧地笑着，我想他也醉得不清，脸颊发红，眼睛变成了金属一样的烟灰色。接下去我们开始玩真心话大冒险，由此我断定马尔福是真的醉了，不然他没有可能同意进行这种愚蠢的麻瓜游戏。  
我们问了彼此很多傻透了的问题，鉴于酒精在很大程度上降低了我们的智商，没过多久，游戏就彻底变成了你问我答。我同他讲我在霍格沃茨之前的生活，我是如何在十一岁的时候才收到人生中的第一只生日蛋糕，以及他与我的麻瓜表哥达力曾经在我看来是多么的相像。德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，声称这是有史以来对他最大的侮辱，甚至超过了卢修斯想要让他回炉重造。我哈哈大笑着，又问他想要什么圣诞礼物，在此之前我们并非会互送礼物的关系，但今年可以作为开始。德拉科建议等到轮值结束后一起去扫荡蜂蜜公爵，而我觉得这提议简直他妈的棒极了。我们像两个八岁男孩儿一样幼稚，同时也像两个八岁男孩儿一样短暂地快乐着。清醒以后我可能会想要给自己一个一忘皆空，但我当时确实喝了太多。  
炉火渐渐微弱，寒风仍旧在窗格间穿梭，但酒精让我们变得暖和起来。德拉科把衣袖卷到了手肘，露出光滑平整的小臂。我撑着沉重的眼皮，盯着那处褪色了的黑魔标记发呆，唇舌麻木，没头没脑地发问，“你后悔吗？”  
他看着我。他的眼睛宛若深潭，不泛涟漪。  
“每时每刻。”我在昏睡过去的前一秒听到他如此回答。

2001年12月24日  
德拉科·马尔福  
快三个月没有新鲜案子，我闲得发毛，除了在阿兹卡班打发时光就是在办公室整理无穷无尽的文书。黑巫师们识时务地在一夜之间销声匿迹了，整个巫师界无聊得可怕，唯一的大事只剩下救世主订婚了的消息。  
在金妮·韦斯莱成功签约哈比队的那天，预言家日报用头版头条公布了波特和韦斯莱的大喜事。我应该感到痛不欲生，但事实上我平静得连自己都不敢相信。可能是因为我老早就知道这事儿会发生，不是小母鼬也会是别人，总归不会是我。  
我的心早就是一潭死水了。如果不是波特开始躲着我的话。  
除了出任务的时候，我们几乎没有其他相见的机会。在阿兹卡班的执勤也是连续几次，他都和斐尼甘换了班，声称要和韦斯莱谈些重要的事。  
他为什么要躲着我？好像他干了什么对不起我的事一样。  
去年圣诞节过后，他就开始变得这样神经兮兮的。大部分时候我以为他只是因为那次不小心撞破了我悲惨的家庭谈话而觉得我是一个需要额外关心保护的可怜虫，还有一些时候，当我恐慌发作的时候，我开始怀疑他是否早已知晓了我正可悲地暗恋着他的这个惊悚事实，且正和韦斯莱一起以此为乐。  
我不得不再次开始认真考虑辞职的事，但是却迟迟下不定决心。  
我不认为我能够在我的有生之年内彻底地放下波特。他的存在对我来说就像是毒品一样，难以戒断，令我神智不清，连何时沾染上都说不清楚。最有根据的理论是他在那盒薄脆羽毛糖里给我下了强效迷情剂，而我还像个白痴一样感激涕零、甘之如饴。  
那是一九九八年的圣诞晚宴，八年级生决定留校狂欢，以铭记他们在霍格沃茨的最后时光。  
战争结束以后，潘西和布雷斯去了法国隐居，高尔在阿兹卡班享受他的监狱时光，诺特和老诺特一起逃亡在外，斯莱特林人口凋零，到最后，选择回来忍辱负重的只有我一人。  
我说不清到底是想要复兴家族的欲望迫使我这样做，还是说我只是单纯地无法再忍受庄园内整日不散的愁云惨雾。伏地魔留下的痕迹至今未能消散，不仅是指那些焦黑的墙壁和碎裂的吊灯，还有那些昼夜不休的尖叫的冤魂。相比较而言，返回霍格沃茨需要忍受的白眼和冷遇于我来说实在是毛毛雨、小儿科。  
圣诞假期开始前，我在留校申请上签下了名，尽管没有人邀请我参加圣诞晚宴，但我也并不为此感到奇怪。  
到了第二天的早餐时分，八年级生几乎是人人带着宿醉的表情推开了礼堂的大门。我独自一人坐在斯莱特林的长桌边，看着他们蜂拥到教室席下首那棵巨大的圣诞树下，翻找着属于自己的礼物。波特收到的足有一人多高，几乎要把他整个淹没了。  
我没兴趣再看他们吵闹不休，便一个人回了地牢，一只傻呆呆的角鸮正在公共休息室的角落里偷吃小鱼干，它有着树皮一样的背羽，看到我走进来，尖叫了一声，扑棱棱地飞走了，看起来比它的上一任蠢上十倍，智商估计和它的主人齐平。  
我当然认得这只蠢鸟。那只雪枭英勇就义以后，波特有一段时间都没有新的猫头鹰信差。直到上个月，一次晚饭时分，小母鼬送了他这只角鸮，他们为此当众热吻了两分钟。恶心。  
然后我走到了公共休息室的壁炉前，看到了茶几上那个方形的礼盒。我撕开银绿色的包装，是一盒蜂蜜公爵的薄脆羽毛糖。一张写着“圣诞快乐”卡片从盒子里掉出来，没有署名。但那笔狗爬字已经把波特出卖了个底朝天。（再加上他那只蠢透了的猫头鹰。）  
说实话，这是我十八年来收到过的最逊的圣诞礼物。连他妈的伏地魔都知道靠蜂蜜公爵的小糖果收买不了任何食死徒，救世主却不懂这事儿。他八成又是圣母心泛滥，看到谁落难都想解救一下，甚至没法忍受一个邪恶的斯莱特林独自一人度过圣诞。  
我应该愤怒地把这份廉价的礼物丢进壁炉里，为我脆弱的自尊再次受到了无情的践踏。但可悲的现实是，就是这么一盒廉价的薄脆羽毛糖换走了一个马尔福的心。也有可能是更早以前，在我愚蠢得毫无所觉的时候，波特早早地就在那里占据了一席之地。  
我把那盒羽毛糖供奉在寝室的书桌上，盯着它发了整整一宿的呆。清晨第一缕阳光点亮窗外的湖水的时候，我决心成为一名傲罗。不管我需要为此付出什么。  
我站在蜂蜜公爵的大门前，回想着八年级的圣诞节，鬼使神差地走了进去，买了一盒羽毛糖。圣诞前夜，我和父亲还在决裂，虽然在他第一次进阿兹卡班那年我就已然接过了家主戒指，把他赶出庄园不过是动动手指头的事情，但总归，还是没必要让我妈太过难做。  
过多的善心导致我只能像只孤魂野鬼一样在圣诞前夜四处游荡，不想过早地回到在伦敦的公寓，那会显得我像个十足可悲的可怜虫。  
斐尼甘他们一周前就在嚷嚷着要给波特办什么单身派对，我对此理所当然的兴趣缺缺，但在拜访了蜂蜜公爵之后，又突然改变了主意。  
等我赶到傲罗办公室的时候，派对只剩下一片狼籍，地上摆满了空掉的酒瓶。韦斯莱四肢摊开，毫无仪态地躺在两把椅子之间，斐尼甘和托马斯抱成一团，只有隆巴顿尚且清醒，见到我，立刻脚底抹油溜走了。  
我走进去，看到波特安静地趴在角落的那张桌子上，眼镜放在一旁，睡得正香。  
他的眼皮是漂亮的淡粉色，嘴巴泛着水光，微微张着，随着他的呼吸开合。  
我静静地看着他，感觉胸腔里柔软至极，像塞满了滋滋蜜蜂糖，喜爱从我身体内的每个细胞里争先恐后地涌来出来。  
一株槲寄生悄悄出现在我们的头顶，放肆地伸展着枝条。就像是我自以为隐秘的爱情，实际早已昭然若揭。  
我颤抖起来。  
波特兴许是感知到了我的视线，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
在那些花蕾彻底绽放之前，我转过身去，落荒而逃。

2001年12月27日  
哈利·波特  
如果不是因为西莫没有扔掉那盒该死的糖，我也许永远不会发现事情的真相。  
单身派对那天晚上我们都喝了太多的蜂蜜酒，当金妮赶来收拾烂摊子的时候，我兴高采烈地在那枝槲寄生下吻了她，并且确信方才马尔福的背影只是我的幻觉。  
如果没有那盒该死的糖，我确信我已经恢复了正常。可是西莫不但没有丢掉它，还明目张胆地在我眼前大嚼特嚼了起来。一整个白天，我都在忍受太阳穴突突跳动的钝痛，同时不受控制地去看那个银绿色包装的小盒子。挨到下午的时候，我再也受不了这种凌迟处死般的痛苦，鼓起勇气问他这糖是哪儿来的，而西莫大言不惭地回答我他也不清楚，圣诞节时它就出现在那里了，大概是他的某位无名暗恋者赠送的贴心礼物。  
我不得不捏紧拳头以克制自己的怒火和恐慌。他不知道这个答案对我来说有多么的残忍和残酷。我想到那个模糊的背影，脱力地坐进椅子里，渐渐冷静下来。德拉科请了病假，实在是典型的做贼心虚。可就算他来了我又能怎么样呢？就算他那天没有逃跑，我们又能如何呢？  
我没有立场指责他是一个胆小鬼，因为我自己也不遑多让。这一年来我都在躲着马尔福，试图让自己重回正轨，可惜并没能。  
但尽管如此，我仍旧在心里说服自己对他的感觉不过是一时迷恋。爱情对我来说不光是吸引，还意味着责任与家庭。  
我爱金妮，她像是我的太阳，而我们也马上就要拥有一个家。像所有人期望的那样。我不应该再想德拉科的事，但我无法控制。  
晚些时候，当我回到格里莫广场，和金妮一起收拾订婚礼物的时候，我看着那些锅碗瓢盆，毛绒拖鞋，还有不知道谁送的粉色婴儿床愣愣地发呆。这些东西明明应该构成我梦寐以求的生活，可是却又与我的真实所想相去甚远。  
我打开最后一个包裹，一个银色包装的长方形盒子，卡片上没有写贺词，只潦草地签了D.M两个字母。我的心为此砰砰地跳动起来，打开，看到一把至尊火弩箭安静地躺在里面，白蜡木制的手柄是漂亮的流线型，扫帚的顶端是手工镂刻的注册号码，用金色的漆笔描着“0731”。一阵喜悦从我触摸到它的指尖一直传进我的心底。我克制着自己不流露出过于高兴的表情，但只要想到德拉科为此费了怎样的心思以及他是如何和我心意相通，我就很难控制住嘴角的上扬。  
金妮吹了声口哨。“摩根一直说联赛之前要给哈比队全换成这个小家伙。谁送你的？”  
我像是被一桶冰水从里到外地浇透。说出马尔福的名字让我涨红了脸，活像是被人狠狠扇了两个耳光。我没法直视金妮的眼睛，我在她面前没有秘密可言。  
我借口有些累了，回到了自己的房间。躺下。失眠。不知道是什么时辰，总归是深夜，我爬起来，冲动地给德拉科写信，像个神经病一样，问他要不要一起去飞。  
我不知道我究竟为什么迫切地想要见到他，但这个念头像成千上万的蚂蚁在啃咬着我的心脏。也许我想要一个干脆的了结，也也许我期待着一个卑劣的借口。  
没有时间让我想得更多了，因为他很快地说了好。  
我们骑着飞天扫帚，并肩滑过夜空。见到他的第一刻，我就已然明白这次见面是个可怕的错误。  
一直以来，我把心动推诿成酒精的过错。可这个夜晚，当干燥寒冷的风吹过我的身体，吹乱他柔软的金发，我看着他淡色的嘴唇，仍旧无法摆脱想要吻他的欲望。  
这真是糟糕透了。  
今年的圣诞无雪，可仍旧冷得彻骨。我的手指很快冻得失去了知觉，眼球刺痛，我们降落在黑湖边，不知不觉时飞回了霍格沃兹。  
我期待着他能说点什么。梅林。我甚至可耻地期望他能够挽留我。但他没有。  
他转过脸来看着我，目光几乎是祈求的。  
“只是别可怜我。哈利。”他说。  
我想起八年级的晚宴上，那个独自消失在走廊转角的背影。想起那个下着雪的圣诞节。想着他所有尖锐又脆弱的棱角。  
我想说我不是善心泛滥但没能说出口。  
我的心在寒风中碎成了一片狼籍。

2002年5月13日  
德拉科·马尔福  
开春以来，黑市猖獗。走私犯以非法的途径获取稀有的魔药材料，再将它们以高价倒卖到翻倒巷，制成迷幻药。  
波特以案情紧张为由，将婚礼推迟到了夏至那天。  
罗恩·韦斯莱对此并不太满意。也许是因为他同我一样，也知晓这是一个站不住脚的理由。我能够感受到波特的动摇，但没胆量去质询波特真实的缘由。他实在有太多多余的同情心，而我并不需要这种施舍。  
格兰杰却显然有足够的勇气来审问我。  
在魔法部的休息室里，她毫不留情地揭穿了我是怎样心怀不轨地选择成为一个傲罗，从而接近波特这件事。我对此无可反驳。就像三年级被她一拳打在脸上一样，颜面尽失地坐在那儿搅着我的咖啡。  
也许我确实如她所说是一个自私至极的人。我想。我他妈的是一个马尔福。马尔福从来都是为自己打算的。  
可是很奇怪的，我却很难再对波特做出什么自私的事。我想到他大笑着的样子，喝醉酒的样子，想到我们一起飞过的夜空，还有他身上苹果香波的味道，他的动摇和他没有说出口的话。我得到的已然比我所祈求的要多得多。哪怕是一个马尔福也该懂得知足了。  
不知道从什么时候开始，我变得像一个格兰芬多一样大公无私，又像一个赫奇帕奇一样多愁善感，唯一的愿望是希望波特可以幸福快乐，不论和谁在一起。他值得比我要好很多的人。也有些时候，我觉得这件事情属实有些荒唐可笑。一个马尔福，对救世主的婚事，反而变成了那个比波特自己还要上心的人。这些可怕的、恶心的想法让我活得像一本三流小说里爱而不得的可怜配角，也让我彻底地向这操蛋的生活举手投降了。  
父亲属意与格林格拉斯家联姻，他们算是至今为数不多还算体面的纯血，在战争时期保持了中立，且只有两个女儿。我对此没有任何意见或者建议。  
在北海孤岛的那个夜晚，玩着愚蠢的真心话大冒险的时候，波特也曾开玩笑地问过我喜欢什么样的女人，我回答他说我喜欢什么样的并不重要。一直以来我想要的东西没有什么是我得不到的，只除了所有和波特有关的事。  
我向沙克尔递交了辞呈，把手头的案子转交给韦斯莱。回到庄园，跟我的父亲保证我日后会好好做他的乖儿子，并且同意和阿斯托里亚的婚事。  
我做着这些事，内心毫无波澜。  
我的胸腔里只剩下一个空荡荡的洞。我的心埋葬在黑湖底。生活重回原有的轨道。名叫命运的列车从我内心的空洞中驶过，只发出破风箱一般的哀鸣。  
我最后一次见到波特。他站在傲罗办公室的门口，双手抱臂，情绪不高。近一个月来，我们的全副心神都扑在那件黑市走私案上，我如此突然地甩手走人想必是会让他感到十分不快。  
我感到疲惫从我的体内升起。我们站在法律执行司僻静的走廊里对峙。他质问我正在经手的案子要怎么继续。而我们彼此心知肚明这是一个再拙劣不过的借口。  
我停留在安全线以内，冷静地告诉他沙克尔会安排别人配合他接下去的工作。而波特，像他一直以来一样，毫不遵守规则地击碎了我们之间仅剩的那层安全屏障。  
“那我怎么继续？”他问。  
“你和韦斯莱两个人也能做得很好。”  
这就是我对波特说的最后的话了。我冷淡克制，演技精湛。他失望地垂下眼睛，也许在期待着别的答案。可无奈我实在太过爱他，以至于连我爱他这句话都无法顺理成章地讲出来。

2002年6月5日  
哈利·波特  
今天是德拉科的二十二岁生日。马尔福庄园举办了盛大的订婚宴。  
我写给他的第十封信仍旧如石沉大海。距离他辞去傲罗大队的工作，已经过了三个星期。  
罗恩重新成为了我的搭档。我们确实干得不错，就如德拉科所说的那样。  
一周前，我们成功破获了翻倒巷的走私案。在帕特奇坩埚店后面，天井里，隐藏着一间魔药车间。西莫和迪安逮捕了那两个涉嫌制作迷幻药的巫师，而我和罗恩留在那个气味古怪的小房间里，查封残留的违禁物品。  
角落里的长桌上，一只银制的坩埚安静地立在上面，魔药在其中咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，闪烁着珍珠母般的光泽。一阵粉红色的蒸气从其中螺旋上升。我闻到了蜂蜜馅饼的味道，和火弩箭上白蜡木的香气，还有冰雪天中呼啸的海风。这股海浪的气味缓慢但坚定地侵占我的每个细胞，带来一种虚幻的满足感。  
我抽出魔杖，手指颤抖，将坩埚里的迷情剂消隐无踪，像是被人当头棒喝，慢慢地，失魂落魄地坐到了地上。  
那阵满足感迅速地褪去，像被针戳漏的气球。我由此知道爱情无法被制造或仿造，更无法控制或隐藏。终于被迫羞愧难当地承认，我早已经无可救药地爱上了德拉科·马尔福，且没法再懦弱地掩盖这件事实。这种爱是自私的，自私到让我不能接受失去他的生活。他是我的搭档，我的挚友，我想要解救，并相信他能够解救我的人。  
痛苦像海浪一样淹没我。  
当天晚上，回到了格里莫广场之后，我和金妮提出了分手。  
她看起来并不怎么惊讶，安静地把订婚戒指从手指上摘了下来，放到了桌上，像是早预料到了这一天。而我除了道歉的话之外，什么都说不出来。  
“也许我只是不是你需要解救的落难公主。”金妮摸着我的头发，我跪在地上，额头靠在她的膝盖边，想哭，又有点想笑。我还是会爱她，一直一直，像家人一样。  
“摩根说这次联赛我们有望争夺联盟杯。”  
晚些时候，金妮拎着行李箱，站在格里莫广场的门前，同我告别。我祝她好运，相信她一定能够成为哈比队冉冉升起的新星。  
我最后一次吻了她的脸，看着她的背影消失在夜色里。  
之后我开始给德拉科写信，但并没有得到任何回复。直到两天前，我收到了他订婚的消息。  
理智的部分告诉我不应该去扰乱他已经做出的决定。他的选择证明了他已然回到了既定的轨道，回到了那座冰冷的庄园。  
然而冲动的部分却促使我跑到蜂蜜公爵，买空了所有的羽毛糖，又在破釜酒吧喝空了一整桶蜂蜜酒。酒精让我的四肢发软，头脑却变得越发清明。我晃晃悠悠地走在查令十字街上，不巧踢到了一只无辜的野猫。它尖利地叫了一声，给了我一爪子，然后机敏地跳到了小巷里的垃圾桶上。  
我盯着它，看着它圆圆的、灰蓝色的眼珠。明明是盛夏的夜晚，知了鸣叫得恼人，可我却无端地想起那个雪夜。想到马尔福背光的身影和他模糊的表情，是怎样骄傲又脆弱的，像一只无家可归的流浪猫。  
有个麻瓜在街头抱着吉他唱着歌。  
我驻足听那有些耳熟的旋律。我得说，他唱得比中了钻心剜骨的德拉科要好听的多。  
我想起那首歌，还有那株凋零的槲寄生，克制着想要流泪的冲动，走过去，把那盒薄脆羽毛糖扔到了他脚边的盒子里。  
我决心像个勇敢的格兰芬多一样，面对最后的审判。走进野猫所在的巷子，幻影移形，到了马尔福庄园。  
窗格间灯火通明，而锻铁大门紧紧闭锁，像是长途跋涉后沉默不语的旅人。  
我计划狠狠把卢修斯这个混球修理一顿。  
然后不速之客搅乱了盛大的订婚宴，四处寻找一无所踪的男主角。  
恶毒的老巫婆带着不属于他的家主戒指，气急败坏地像一只紫色的茄子。  
老马尔福显然被我气得彻底昏了头，抽出蛇头手杖，一个四分五裂精准地砸烂了庄园新买的吊灯。  
水晶坠子碎了一地，璀璨得像是世纪婚礼。  
纳西莎在尖叫。宾客四处逃窜。阿斯托里亚悄悄提着裙子，从后门溜出去，奔赴了自由之地。  
一只荧蓝色的牡鹿悠闲地踏过一片五彩斑斓的魔咒，来到了我的面前，骄矜地高昂着柔软的颈项，又用鹿角亲昵地蹭了蹭我的肩膀。  
我看着那只守护神，感到充盈的情感快要溢出胸膛。甩开发疯的老马尔福，飞快地奔上楼梯，推开了那扇等待我到来的门。  
德拉科·马尔福歪着头，靠坐在窗边的沙发椅里，好整以暇，像他妈的待解救的长发公主。  
“什么风把救世主吹到这儿来了？”他吹了个口哨，问。  
我走过去，恶狠狠地吻住他。“查令街上，有个麻瓜在唱着一首傻透了的歌。”  
“他唱了什么？”他明知故问，笑得像只偷了鸡的狐狸。  
而我明知道这是狐狸的陷阱，却还是心甘情愿地回答——  
“每个人都知道我爱你。每个人都知道，只除了你。”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 歌词出自 Everybody Knows I Love You  
> 说我的文笔退化成小学生都是侮辱小学生了（。


End file.
